Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Schicksal is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of the Devil in countless fairytales. She has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in The Peasant and the Devil. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. Desi loves her destiny, wreaking havoc, collecting souls, the whole tamale. But of course, she's outsmarted, and that's a no-no for her. She is known as Desi. THIS OC MIGHT NEED TRIGGER WARNINGS SO I'M PUTTING THIS HERE TO BE SAFE. Character Personality Desi is a demon of calculating intelligence, manipulative skill and great perseverance, but also brash, impulsive desires and bloodlust. She has a rather sarcastic and dark sense of humor, along with a love of living life to the fullest. Switching between a chilly, reclusive, manipulating nature and a bold, adventurous, maniacally bloodthirsty one, she is a force to be reckoned with. First things first, Desi is smart, equipped with an impressive memory and cold, hard, logic. Her field of expertise focuses mainly on psychology and human behavior. However, she is still very advanced in math and science. She prefers to observe and study, learning about people from a distance. Unfortunately, Desi uses this intelligence to manipulate and extort people. She can observe your eyes, your every move, hunt down all your weaknesses by looking at what you do, and she can use it against you. Being extremely plotting and always having a backup plan, she could puppeteer you to her wishes. Desi’s able to pin you down, force you into a corner to make the choice she wants you to make, because she can outsmart your every move. In this stage. Desi is also haughty, and looks down upon other people. However, if they have a stronger bond with her, she will recognize them as equals. Seeing herself as superior, Desi refers to everyone in a condescending manner, calling them "honey" and "poppet" in a fairly sarcastic manner. Although the tone of her voice would show that she thinks of herself as better, she does not directly mention it. Just think of her as a higher-than-thou person. The lesser of the time, Desi is this, a cold, calculating and dark being, having the power to mold and shape anyone by simply blackmailing them. She shuts off most people, preferring to stay alone and scheme. At this point, she is rather depressing, and finds nothing else to do rather than the subtle manipulating she works on. She thinks of herself as a higher being. Her goal here is to use psychology to break down society. However, she will also switch to a different personality, one that is arrogant, confident, adventurous, and still rather sarcastic. This personality hides the colder nature of Desi, and is usually the one you’ll find her in. Here, she doesn’t have a care in the world, and will ruthlessly shoot insults without any thoughts of consequences. This side of Desi is a little more cheerful, being less depressed and antisocial. She is a lot more relaxed, and does not persevere as much. She is somewhat sloppier, full of humorous vigor and an eagerness to live life wildly. You might say this is the better side of Desi, however, she is just as dangerous, only with different tactics. One main difference is that Desi is more impulsive during this time, making choices that have final consequences without a thought. Her actions here are based on what she feels, instead of thinking it out. She changes moods erratically, along with actions, speech, and thoughts. She also has unnaturally high strength and stamina, absolutely bouncing with energy. Her impulsive and brash decisions lead to a wildly exciting and dangerous life. Desi’s arrogant and confident attitude here leads to more misadventures, not to mention making enemies. Also different from the harsher side of her personality, Desi is humorous. She is a master at insults and sarcastic retaliations, using other people’s bad aspects and turning them into laughingstocks. While this may be damaging to the other students, this is not the most dangerous aspect of this side of Desi. Though the other nature of her prefers to use manipulation and think things through, Desi’s tactics at this time are very different. She is bloodthirsty here, and craves for gore and slow, painful deaths. Rather than intangibly getting rid of humans, she will physically destroy them. Endless slaughter is her choice of massacre. Desi delights in mass-elimination, preferably bloody, torturous deaths. Desi does do illegal things at this time, not just for the fruit of what happens, but rather to defy authority. She doesn't care if she gets a rock or a mountain of gold, it's just the knowing of her breaking the rules that's exhilirating to her. Again, her impulsive actions. Because her thoughts change erratically, she could execute a pile of rules simply because she wanted to. Desi's acting on desires is dangerous not only in this way, expanded on below. Not only that, Desi is also different in the sense that she's now more romantically inclined. At this point, pretty much anything goes, and being a lot more reckless, she can be found flirting with pretty girls. Surprisingly, Desi can be quite romantic at this stage. She plays into the whole gentleman role in a relationship, being courteous, romantic, and literally just very sweet. Desi longs for close relationships at this point, which is why she's desperate for a partner. Having bonds stabilize her, and ground her down. However, there are still a few similarities between the two personalities. First, TBA Appearance The first thing that comes to mind when someone looks at Desi, is cute, ''believe it or not. Because she is, in a way. She's slightly shorter than average, around 5' 2", with a petite pear-shaped body. With a round, chubby face, pale skin, and rosy cheeks, she would look like a child. However, her demonic assets ruin that image, revealing the insane aspects of her. And though the majority of Desi's features remain unchanged, her manic and manipulative personalities affect the way she looks. MANIC: The rush of adrenaline, pounding heartbeats, and the fact that she will always be over-eager and over-excited no matter what it is, they contribute greatly to the appearance of this demon. She does have some baby fat retained in her cheeks and her face grows a little rounder when she smiles, something that should be adorable. Too bad smiling would reveal those sharp little incisors of hers. In addition, Desi never genuinely smiles. It's either a smug smirk, insane grin, or creepy beam. Her skin is deathly pale and almost always rosy in the cheek parts. Because of her constant rush and eagerness, two red spots are always blooming on her face. Towards the end of her limbs, her pale pigmentation darkens into dark red, the color of blood, and then into black/smoke on her fingertips. This gives her a pretty creepy look, like a blood-stained, charred, skeleton. Her hair is short and messy, always spiked to perfection naturally, and impossible to manage. It is mostly raven black, inky as the depths of the sea with large, jagged streaks of blood red. Desi always cuts her hair herself, explaining the messiness of it. After cutting her hair, it is very short, almost pixie-cut like, and layered. Before cutting, it would be longer, reaching to an inch or two under her chin and probably tangled. Her eyes are a beautiful cool teal color, fringed with eyelashes that fade into smoke. If one glances into them, they might see a manic spark in them. Her ears grows into ebony devil horns and it grows pointed towards each other. They poke out of the spiky mess she calls hair. The most prominent thing about her appearance is not her horns, but rather her bloodred wings. They have a 6 feet wingspan and are still growing, being able to unfurl at will. Although they look jagged and leathery, they are quite slick, as if fire and torture were being molded into her flying abilities. She doesn't quite have a tail yet. It's really more of a shadowy whip that trips people and curls around them to "suffocate" them, more like playing with them. No fun in killing someone quickly right? MANIPULATIVE: TBA Hobbies She likes pranking, baking muffins, torturing students and chess. She's also inexplicably good at making fake booze and a Shakespearean expert. Can forge paintings, signatures, wax stamps, scupltures, and more. I shall work on this later. She is also quite interested in weapons, and is particularly fond of scythes. In fact, she has a wall in her bedroom dedicated to hanging up swords and axes, and other stuff like that. The wall is a secret wall that flips over to reveal a bookshelf and a few pictures. If one were to walk into her room while the weapon-side is showing, they'd be scared not because of the dried blood flaking off of the dangerously sharp blades or the slashes on the wall from accidents where Cop bumped into everything, but because Desi will be there holding a scythe that bathes the room in a crimson aura. It'll be pretty creepy. TBA Abilities TBA Fairy Tale '''How The Story Goes' http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm189.html So basically, stuff happens. How Does Desdemona Fit Into it? She lived, died, went to the underworld, broke out, lived some more, went back into Tartarus because she ate a bunch of people, then Mr. Schicksal found her and Dami and raised them BLAH BLAH WILL TYPE BETTER RESPONSE LATER~ Relationships 'Family' Her real family? Cruel and abusive people. Her first life? Terribly depressing. And the children? One's a grouchy older delinquent who abuses her in his spare time, her brother Dami shuts her off due to his Asperger's syndrome(although they have a strong relationship now), and the sister she never got to know, a stillborn child that her mother blames her for dying. TBAA TBAAA Friends Merana Little- TBA Coppola Wind-up- TBA Pet Desi has a mischeivious red fox, whom she named Flames(a wordplay on fire, and James). These two are now as thick as thieves, literally. Flames plays an important role in her plans, often stealing ingredients for her, or to eavesdrop and record messages. 'Romance' Desi is very much a player in her manic stage, and can be found flirting with cute girls. So far, our little smartass demon has made advances, albeit ones that failed towards a certain porcelain doll. Blah blah TBA ALSO! MEMERXDESI IS LIFE Oufits Desi is ruthless, a comic relief, and also endearing but annoying, but you can't deny that her outfits are badass. Everything is somewhat random, depending on her mood stability at the time of choosing her wardrobe, but everything still varies a lot anyway. Her style is described as mainly random items with a few punk and fancy things intergrated for no reason. Leather boots, embroided silk shawls, denim jackets, color-blocked miniskirts, fingerless gloves, fluorescent batwing tops, intricate lace, expensive strings of pearls, tie-dye scarves, glittery sunglasses, and wool cardigans. Skinny jeans, mismatched kneesocks, sweater vests, Doc Martens, floral kimonos, vintage cocktail dresses, concert T-shirts, duct-tape jackets, pretty much everything is in her wardrobe. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: '''Grimmnastics '''2nd Period: '''Advanced Weaponology '''3rd Period: '''Environmental Magic '''4th Period: '''Advanced Villany '''5th Period: '''Home Evilnomics '''6th Period: '''Beast Training and Care '''Extra Period: Anger Magicment Themes change the titles to heading 3 later Sarcasm (Get Scared)- You've got me shaking from the way you're talking/My heart is breaking but there's no use crying/ What a cynanide surprise you have left for my eyes/ If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die/ Sticks and stones could break my bones/ But anything you say will only fuel my lungs/ Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts/ If this is love I don't wanna be loved/ You pollute the room with a filthy tongue/ Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up/ You could be the corpse and I could be the killer/ If I could be the devil, then you can be the sinner/ You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer/ Everything you say is like music to my ears~ TBA Dead (My Chemical Romance)- TBA TBA Hot Mess (Cobra Starship)- You were a problem child/ Been grounded your whole life/ So now you running wild/ Playing with them good girls/ Naw that ain't your style/ You've been hypnotized/ The city's your playground, I watch you take a bite/ At 5am roaming in the streets/ Drunk all night/ You think you're hot shit/ And ooh I love it, I love it, I love it/ Yeah, yeah/ Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine/ Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine/ Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you/ And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo/ Cause you can shake it shake it shake it/ Yeah you know what to do/ You're a hot mess/ I'm loving it-hell yes!~ TBA True Friends (Bring Me The Horizon)-'' I wouldn't hold my breath, if I were you/ 'Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you/ Don't you know, don't you know?/ True friends stab you in the front/ Try and steal my flame, just cause yours faded/ Well hate is gasoline/ A fire fueling all my dreams/ I'm afraid you asked for this!/ You can run, but you can't hide/ Time won't help you/ Cause karma has no deadline~'' TBA Teenagers (My Chemical Romance)- They're gonna clean up your looks/ With all the lies in the books/ To make a citizen out of you/ Because they sleep with a gun/ And keep an eye on you, son/ So they can watch all the things you do/ Because the drugs never work/ They're gonna give you a smirk/ 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean/ They're gonna rip up your heads/ Your aspirations to shreds/ Another cog in the murder machine/ The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick/ You're never gonna fit in much, kid/ But if you're troubled and hurt/ What you got under your shirt/ We'll make them pay for the things that they did/ They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me/ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed/ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose/ Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!~ TBA Victorious (Panic! At The Disco)- TBA TBA The Sharpest Lives (My Chemical Romance)-'' Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own/ If I crash on your couch can I sleep in my clothes?/ 'Cause I spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose/ If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave/ Yes hello, you're in time for the show/ You're the one that I need I'm the one that you loathe/ You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose/ 'Cause I love all the posion and away with the boys in the band/ There's a place in the dark where the animals go/ You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow/ Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands/ Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo/'' I've really been, on a bender and it shows/ So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes/ Give me a shot to remember/ And you can take all the pain away from me/ Your kiss and I will surrender/ The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead/ A light to burn all the empires/ So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be/ In love will all of these vampires/ So you can leave like the sane abandoned me~ TBA Young Volcanoes (Fall Out Boy)- When Rome's in ruins/ We are the lions/ Free of the Colosseum/ In poisoned places/ We are anti-venom/ We're the beginning of the end/ Come on, make it easy/ Say I never mattered/ Run it up the flagpole/ We will teach you/ How to make boys next door/ Out of assholes/ Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds/ It's all over now/ Before it has begun/ We've already won/ We are wild/ We are like young volcanoes~ TBA Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time (Panic! At The Disco)- Who are these people?/ I just woke up in my underwear/ No liquor left on the shelf/ I should probably introduce myself/ You should'a seen what I wore/ I had a cane and a party hat/ I was the king of this hologram/ Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand/ Memories just tend to pop up/ TBA Blood (My Chemical Romance)- I can't control myself because I don't know how/ And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while/ A celebrated man amongst the gurneys/ They can fix me proper with a bit of luck/ I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff/ I gave you all that you could drink and it has never been enough/ I gave you blood, blood, blood/ I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!~ TBA Troublemaker (Olly Murs)- You're a troublemaker/ You're a troublemaker.../ You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl/ You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down/ The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around/ After a drink or two I was putty in your hands/ I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh.../ Trouble troublemaker, yeah/ That's your middle name, oh oh oh.../ I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain/ And I wanna know.../ It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind/ I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes/ There must be poison in those finger tips of yours/ 'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh.../ Maybe I'm insane/ 'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing/ Thinking one day we gon' change/ But you know just how to work that back/ And make me forget my name/ What the hell you do I won't remember/ I'll be gone until November/ And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!/ Typical middle name is Prada/ Fit you like a glove, girl/ I'm sick of the drama/ You're a troublemaker/ But damn girl it's like I love the trouble/ And I can't even explain why/ Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?/ My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can."/ Troublemaker/ I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh.../ I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker~ TBA Emperor's New Clothes (Panic! At The Disco)- TBA TBA Light 'Em Up(My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark) (Fall Out Boy)- TBA TBA Trivia *Her offical oreintation is somewhere along the lines of pansexual homoromantic, leaning towards girls. She has come out about her sexuality. *She is femme-leaning genderfluid, but she prefers the "she" pronouns. Most likely it branched from the fact she doesn't like to further complicated things. **This may also stem from the fact that since she was born about a few decades ago and though she's the faster adapting of the two siblings, she's not completely used to the new world. Learning about and identifying herself as non-binary is one thing but using different pronouns is a little overwhelming for now. Perhaps she would like to use the "she" pronouns because she isn't used to any different pronouns. *Desi's favorite food is muffins. I think it's because a muffin is the only food that is wholeheartedly human-y. No idea why. *Desi is bipolar, more specifically BP-NOS (Bipolar Not Otherwise Specified). She is currently taking prescribed mood-stabilizers. Notes * Please note that although Desi is a demon, she is not quite a devil yet. The main difference between demons and devils is that devils are held at a higher position than demons. So, as a devil-in-training, Desi does all she can to become a full-fledged bringer of strife. * Her full name means "Demon Destiny". * Yes yes I know she's underage but she doesn't drink the fake booze she simply uses it as a steady stream of income. Quotes Gallery Actual Art DesdemonaMariseSchicksalFArt1.png|Rudino's drawing without jacket DesdemonaMariseSchicksalV2.png|Rudino's drawing with jacket DesdemonaMariseSchicksalV3.png|Rudino's drawing with jacket and shaggy flippy hair! Yay! Desdemona Schicksal.png|Desi, courtesy of Jade! Desdemona Schicksal.jpg|With background, also by Jade Desi.png|By Sola! Not Really Art German Sparkle Party Desi.png|GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! Donut Squad Eyes.png|Her eyes are usually paired with enthusiastic eyebrows though Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Genderfluid Category:Roybels Category:The Peasant and the Devil Category:Antagonists Category:LGBTA+ Category:Pansexual Category:Pan af Category:Homoromantic Category:Gay af Category:JK Category:Work in progress Category:JK's OCs